Dance With the Devil
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Tsuna gets called out of class by Hibari and his curious classmates follow suite. 1827


**Dance With the Devil  
**By: nigou  
Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting in class, looking out the window, and feeling very bored. He was currently in his history class and the teacher just seemed to drone on and on. Out of nowhere, a piece of chalk hit the teenager in the middle of his forehead, causing him to yelp.

"Sawada, maybe if you actually paid attention in class, you would actually be passing!" The instructor yelled, frustrated at his lack of interest. Several of the students snickered at Dame-Tsuna's predicament.

"A-ah, gomen, sensei…" The Sky Guardian looked guiltily at his desk, head bowed. Before the teacher could say anything further, the door to the room slid open to reveal the feared Discipline Committee head – Hibari Kyouya. Everyone avoided looking in his direction, afraid of being called upon.

"Oh, H-hibari-san," The teacher stuttered, nervously, at the sudden entrance, "Do you need something?"

The only thing that Hibari said was, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"HIIEEE!" The aforementioned boy squealed as all his classmates' eyes bored into him with a semblance of pity. Whispers broke out as to what the boy had done to anger the Disciplinary Leader.

"_Maybe he damaged the school in some way?"_

"_Maybe Hibari-san just wants someone to beat up!"_

"Quiet or I'll bite everyone to death." That one sentence silenced the entire classroom. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you coming or not?"

"H-hai!"

Once the two had left, more whispers erupted from the students' mouths.

"Ano, sensei, I think everyone is curious as to what Dame-Tsuna did and what will happen to him… Do you mind if we follow them?" A brave student stood up and voiced all their opinions. The teacher looked hesitant, but nodded anyway.

"Just don't get into trouble with Hibari-san!" A chorus of "hai" followed his exclamation. As the class quietly traveled out into the hallway, a student was about to turn the corner, before coming to an abrupt halt, but luckily, the others managed to stop before crashing into him. The leading student put a finger to her lips, signalling silence and around twenty pairs of eyes peered around the corner.

"E-eh, Hibari-san…" Tsuna attempted to get his Cloud Guardian to disclose the reason for calling him out of class so suddenly.

"Tsunayoshi. I thought I told you to call me 'Kyouya' in private." Hibari reminded, softly. The Vongola boss seemed startled a bit at his statement.

"Ah, gomen, Kyouya…" Almost immediately after saying his boyfriend's first name, he was shoved up against the wall and Hibari's lips were attached to his.

"K-kyouya…" Tsuna murmured in between their lips, "We shouldn't do this here."

Hibari didn't bother to say anything and attacked his lips again. Feeling his Guardian's tongue running against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he moaned and opened his mouth, forgetting about where they were at the moment. The dark haired male's tongue intertwined with his, pulling him into a sweet dance. Hibari broke the contact and placed kisses along his jawline, before moving down to the other boy's neck.

His hand came up to loosen the tie of Tsuna's uniform and sucked on the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Tsuna mewled and let his fingers interweave into the dark strands of hair.

"Nnh, Kyouya…" Hibari's hands were now sliding underneath the younger teen's shirt, feeling at the expanse of smooth skin laid out before him.

"Heh, are you feeling good now, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari spoke, seductively, glancing at his boyfriend's face with half-lidded eyes. Not getting a response, he tweaked the boy's pink nipples, elliciting a hefty moan. "Answer me, Tsunayoshi."

"Aah! Hai!" Before Tsuna could say anything else, Hibari's lips cut him off again.

Several of Tsuna's classmates, both girls and boys, held their nose at the erotic sight, but blood could still be seen dripping through the space between their fingers.

Some of the girls, who happened to be yaoi fangirls, squealed in delight and took out their cameras to take pictures of this epic discovery.

"I can't believe that Hibari-san and Dame-Tsuna are together! So cute~" A girl said with a starry eyed expression.

"Dame-Tsuna managed to tame a wild beast…"

Then the rumors spread and no one called Tsuna by his nickname anymore in fear of a certain, snarling beast biting them to death.

* * *

AN: Random story is random. I recently discovered this sitting on my old laptop and decided to post it. Hope you all enjoyed it and drop a comment! :D


End file.
